The proposed research is intended to evaluate treatments directed to misarticulating children and to predict treatment outcomes. Two subject categories are employed: cleft palate and functional articulation disorder. The cleft palate studies have three purposes: (1) evaluate biofeedback training directed to velopharyngeal closure, (2) evaluate the influence of oronasal fistulas on speech and response to speech training, and (3) determine what speech gains can be achieved through training by individuals with velopharyngeal closure deficits. These studies measure articulation in single subject, repeated measures research designs. Oral videoendoscopic and pressure-flow instrumentation is used for biofeedback and for assessment of velopharyngeal function. The articulation studies are to develop and evaluate remedial speech procedures. Response to treatment is predicted from articulation and other measures, and predictions are tested. Studies during the coming year will emphasize assessment of the effects of response planning and subject self-monitoring as conducted within an information processing model of perceptual-motor learning. We are also conducting a study to determine the impact of listener misunderstanding on the articulation responses of misarticulating pre-school children.